


Patience

by ras_elased



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased





	Patience

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current music:**

| 

Don't Wait - Dashboard Confessional  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: patience](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20patience), [genre: vignette](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20vignette), [pairing: mcshep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20mcshep)  
  
  
_   
**Patience**   
_

Title: Patience

Author: Ras Elased

Rating: G

Word Count: 347

Spoilers: None, unless you read the author's notes.  


While watching Echoes, I noticed that John keeps standing thisclose to Rodney in all of their scenes, and then  [](http://princess-bunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**princess_bunny**](http://princess-bunny.livejournal.com/) made a [comment](http://princess-bunny.livejournal.com/428805.html#cutid1) on how that's been happening gradually over the course of the season, and then this little bit of a fic latched on to my brain and wouldn't let me write anything else until it had been purged. So. Not beta'd or even proofread, because I just wanted it out!

  


~~~

 

As much as it pains him to admit it, his CO's were right. John's not a patient man. His entire career they'd tried to drill into him the value of the 'sit and wait' method. Sit and wait for your orders. Sit and wait for supplies that are six months overdue. Sit and wait for three days while you track your target instead of just taking him out at the first opportunity.

 

  
John's impatience led to a few too many snap decisions, and soon he was labeled as 'reckless' and, on one memorable occasion, 'unhinged,' but it had never been a problem until Afghanistan, when he'd decided he didn't want to sit and wait for the brass to issue rescue orders. On his way to   
Antarctica  
, John remembered what his father had said to him the day he'd joined the Air Force. "Nothing will kill your career faster than a lack of restraint. You've got to learn patience, son."  


 

Faced with the threat of never flying again, John actually registered those words for the first time. And there was no better place to learn patience than on a quiet continent where nothing ever really happened…until it did.

 

John wants Rodney. He'd acknowledged that fact early on, and he's never been good at denying himself what he wants. Still, he'd remembered his father's words, and he'd vowed that this time, he'd learn patience.

 

But John's a man, not a saint, and three years later his patience is dangerously thin. Each time John stands next to Rodney, the space between them grows smaller, filled with an electric buzz John can feel in his skin. The charge has been steadily building, reaching it limits, and he knows it's only a matter of time before it sparks. John's patience has grown as threadbare as his favorite t-shirt, the one that leaves little to the imagination, the one he finds himself wearing more and more in Rodney's presence. He knows that soon, his restraint is going to snap like an overstretched rubber band.

 

Soon, John's going to decide he's sick of waiting.


End file.
